goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 calls Mimirin a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Ling Xiaoyu
Cast *SallyJones1998 *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Monta Kimura *Yasuko Minamoto *Torippii Sorano *Ling Xiaoyu Transcript Intro *Kikko Hayashida: louder SallyJones1998, I can't believe you were making more violent threat videos out of Sakurako Koinuma!! You know you could get terminated for making videos like that!! As of right now, you'll be grounded until your account gets terminated and you'll have to quit YouTube! Also, I'm making a grounded video out of you because of what you did!! It's called SallyJones1998 calls Mimirin a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Ling Xiaoyu" and this will teach you a painful lesson!! Start the video, cameraman." Part 1: SallyJones1998 Makes Fun Of Mimirin During Bambi/Beaten up by Ling Xiaoyu *(GoAnimate City, USA, September 20, 2017) *(A halfway later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, the moment Bambi's mother was shot and killed by a cold-hearted hunter) *(Mimirin Midorihara began crying and it made SallyJones1998 very happy) *SallyJones1998: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midoriahra, due to being sad over the death of Bambi's mother, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mimirin Midorihara in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *SallyJones1998: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! *SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *Midorihara began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 200,000 people, injuring over 180,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Shimajirō Shimano: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X78) SALLYJONES1998!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *to: Outside SallyJones1998's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Shimajirō Shimano: SallyJones1998, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Bambi over the death of Bambi's mother. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,700,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Kento Koshiba: I agree with Shimajirō! *Asako Kageyama: You probably killed over 180,000 people because of what you did to Mimirin Midorihara!! *Kirinta Kusano: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 180,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin Midorihara bawl very harder! *Monta Kimura: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin Midorihara's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Yasuko Minamoto: Why would you make Mimirin Midorihara cry like that?! Do you know she's a sweet and innocent 8 year old Japanese girl rabbit?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Mimirin Midorihara cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! *Sakurako Koinuma: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded mega big time!! And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a Tekken character and is from China. *SallyJones1998: I don't want to be beaten up by Ling Xiaoyu. *Senichi Tanaka: Correct. Now Ling Xiaoyu will beat you up. Ling Xiaoyu, beat up SallyJones1998! *(Ling Xiaoyu appears) *Ling Xiaoyu: Prepare for some bleeding! *(Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Ling Xiaoyu beating SallyJones1998 up) *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Shimano Comforts Mimirin Midorihara/Mimirin Midorihara's Bedtime Feet Worship *Mimirin Midorihara is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Shimajirō Shimano is comforting her with his hug and with his purring *Shimajirō Shimano: It's okay, Mimirin-chan. SallyJones1998 got beaten up by Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken. She won't make you cry again. *Mimirin Midorihara: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles The death of Bambi's mommy is one of the saddest Disney moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Shimajirō Shimano: It's okay to cry, Mimirin. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are making us and our friends and classmates waffles and French toast for dinner. *Mimirin Midorihara: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima make us pancakes, waffles and French toast. *Midorihara began sobbing quietly as Shimajirō Shimano continued comforting her with his both his hug and his purring until she stops crying. *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 78 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Shimajirō began to notice her yawning. *Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin, are you ok? *Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm very tired from all of that laughing when SallyJone1998 called me a crybaby during Bambi. *Shimajirō Shimano: I know, Mimirin. All of that laughing sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. *Mimirin Midorihara: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? We're ready to go sleep. It is 8:00 PM *Shimajirō Shimano: Sure thing, Mimirin. *Shimano felt very sorry for Mimirin Midorihara and began nicely massaging her feet. *Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. *Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. *Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pure pleasure Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... *Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns *Shimajirō Shimano: Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Mimirin Midorihara: yawns Yes...I know.. *Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft and her white fur is very nice and soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. *Mimirin Midorihara: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... *Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as she wiggled her toes again Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted from all that laughing she had gone through today. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pure pleasure Shimajirō Shimano...., this is so peaceful... *Midorihara wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pleasure Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh........this is very relaxing... *Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with delight Oooooooooooohhhh...this......is so......nice......and relaxing.... *Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 18 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Mimirin Midorihara: on moaning with pleasure Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................Shimajirō....this is such a good feeling for me......you are like my feet worshipper to help me sleep.... *Midorihara continued moaning with heavely pleasure as she wiggled her toes again 15 times as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure delight. *Mimirin: moaning with heavenly pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..........this.....is a good feeling....for me.......Shimajirō-san.. *Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as she yawned and wiggled her toes again 16 more times as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. *[Mimirin Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes again while she relaxed as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet. *Midorihara continued moaning with pleasure as she cutely wiggled her toes again 12 times as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet as he continues massaging on her soles with pure delight. *Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: Ooohhh...Shimajirō.....this is so good... *Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as she wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pleasure Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh.......This is so good..... I'm ready to yawns go to sleep. *Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired from all that bawling due to Ratso Catso making fun of her. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. *[Mimirin Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Mimirin Midorihara: sighs while moaning with pure pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice.... *Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. *Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. *Mimirin with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic...... *Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. *Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. *Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet. *Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. *Midorihara continued sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. *Mimirin: Thanks, Shimajirō. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Shimajirō: You're welcome, Mimirin-chan. *Mimirin Midorihara: moaning with pleasure in her sleep. Oooooooooooooooooooooohh....yes......keep worshipping my feet. *Midorihara continued moaning in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. *Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes. This is a very good feeling for her. *Shimano continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet with heavenly pleasure. Category:Grounded Videos Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:2017 videos